Mudança de Hábitos
by Bibiss
Summary: O que era para ser apenas uma brincadeira, um capricho, acabou se tornando algo mais sem que nenhum dos dois percebesse. Slash HarryDraco


**Título:** Mudança de hábitos 

**Autora: **Bibiss

**Classificação: **PG-13

**Retratação: **Apenas os personagens coadjuvantes (os travesseiros) me pertencem.

**Observação: **Contém Slash, Yaoi, HomemxHomem, ou como vocês preferirem.

* * *

**Mudança de Hábitos**

* * *

Draco não lembrava de como as coisas haviam acontecido, mas sabia exatamente quem tinha começado com tudo aquilo, e o que era para ser apenas uma brincadeira, um capricho, acabou se tornando algo mais sem que nenhum dos dois percebesse.

Lembrava da morte de Dumbledore, do esconderijo para o qual foi levado por Snape, do dia em que foi encontrado pelo Lord das Trevas, da morte rápida e fria de seus pais na sua frente, da decepção no rosto de Lucius, da preocupação no rosto de Narcissa e do mais puro prazer no rosto de Voldemort.

Lembrava de ter sido levado até um chalé afastado e deixado lá para 'pensar com calma em sua decisão de se juntar de vez aos comensais da morte'.

Lembrava do quartinho pequeno em que ficara trancado, com uma enorme cama de casal, um banheiro pequeno, uma mesa em um canto com um tabuleiro de xadrez e um livro intitulado 'A arte milenar de duelos e suas mais diversas técnicas'. A voz de Voldemort ainda podia ser ouvida "Você é bom, menino Malfoy, poucas pessoas têm reflexos como os seus. Espero que esse livro te dê mais algumas dicas e te ajude a tomar a decisão certa". Desnecessário dizer que o livro era, em sua maioria, sobre a arte das trevas.

Peter Petigrew trazia comida todos os dias, mas nada falava, o que o deixava intrigado sobre os verdadeiros motivos dele estar ali.

O primeiro mês foi puro tédio. Se recusava a jogar xadrez com ele mesmo e já havia lido o livro três vezes. Estava a ponto de surtar ou aceitar o 'convite' de Voldemort quando o inesperado aconteceu. Ganhou uma companhia.

Harry Potter chegou com um outro comensal da morte e foi deixado ali sem nenhuma palavra. A partir daí as coisas melhoraram consideravelmente.

Nos primeiros dias os gritos podiam ser ouvidos a quilômetros de distância e os silêncios eram pesados e cheios de frustrações. A falta das varinhas os levavam a um combate físico violento que foi os deixando fracos e debilitados, e pouco tempo depois as palavras também já não funcionavam mais, causavam apenas risadas histéricas.

A rotina também mudou de forma drástica e a companhia estava se tornando até mesmo agradável. Dividiam a cama, as tarefas, o tabuleiro de xadrez e as conversas casuais.

Lembrava de ter rido o máximo que seus maxilares doloridos permitiram quando ouviu Potter pedir mais travesseiros a Peter, um dia quando este veio trazer o almoço, dizendo que se sentia desconfortável com apenas um, mas de ter engolido todos os comentários quando o animago voltou mais tarde, trazendo o jantar e mais dois travesseiro. "O Lord quer que seus convidados sejam bem tratados" ele disse.

E foi depois disso que as coisas começaram. Ele passou a observar o modo como o outro parecia confortável do seu lado da cama, acomodando a cabeça em um dos travesseiros enquanto abraçava outro e mantinha o terceiro separando as pernas.

Podia ter sido uma de suas brincadeiras ou um capricho infantil por lembrar de seu quarto em sua mansão, mas ele queria um daqueles travesseiros para ele e pedir a Potter estava fora de cogitação.

Esperou então que seu 'companheiro' fosse tomar banho antes de dormir e arrumou a cama, colocando um dos travesseiros do seu lado da cama junto com o que usava sempre. Se deitou de costas, com a cabeça apoiada em cima dos dois travesseiros e fingiu um sono profundo para que Potter não ousasse acorda-lo quando saísse. E com um sorriso, caiu no sono de verdade depois de dar uma olhada no outro, que dormia tranqüilamente sem o usual travesseiro entre os braços.

Na outra manhã, acordou abruptamente com alguma coisa incomodando. Sentiu um peso estranho em seu abdômen e olhou para baixo, sendo surpreendido pelo braço do ex-grifinório em torno de sua cintura. Lembrava da sensação estranha de segurança que sentiu e de ter se levantado alguns minutos depois, para que o outro não acordasse e visse o estado em que se encontrava.

Uma idéia havia surgido do nada em sua cabeça e, mais a noite daquele mesmo dia ele seguiu os mesmos planos, indo dormir quando Potter ainda estava no banho. Dessa vez havia pegado o travesseiro que era usado pelo outro nas pernas, e não foi surpresa nenhuma quando acordou com um peso a mais sobre as suas próprias.

Quando as coisas começaram a melhorar, as idéias foram surgindo e, sabendo que Potter não dormiria sem algum travesseiro na cabeça, dois dias depois ele esperou que Potter dormisse e tirou o único travesseiro que faltava em suas experiências, colocando-o sob sua cabeça. Dessa vez ficou acordado, observando as reações do outro e depois de um tempo viu como ele tateava a cama as cegas, até suas mãos encontrarem o corpo do outro, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito logo depois.

Sorriu ao lembrar dessa cena em particular, quando acariciou inconscientemente os cabelos revoltos e dormiu mais tranqüilamente do que há tempos não fazia.

Naquela dia, não conseguiu acordar antes de Potter e, antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, podia sentir a tensão do outro enquanto se mexia levemente. Olhou para baixo no mesmo instante em que ele levantava os olhos e pôde ver toda a confusão, com uma pontada de medo, expressas em seu rosto. A cena foi no mínimo estranha e eles resolveram falar o mínimo possível.

A noite, quando Potter saiu do banho, viu que a cama já estava arrumada. O travesseiro que ficava nas pernas estava mais embaixo da cama como de costume e o que ele abraçava estava no meio da cama. Não havia travesseiro para sua cabeça. Recebeu um olhar atravessado do moreno, mas quando este o olhou mais uma vez e viu um travesseiro a mais do seu lado, deu um sorriso de compreensão e andou a passos rápidos até a cama. Sorriu ao vê-lo se deitar e apoiar a cabeça em seu peito mais uma vez, desejando boa noite. Passou os braços por seu corpo e dormiu rapidamente.

A partir desse dia, os acontecimentos correm por sua mente sem uma ordem aparente, e a única coisa que se lembra era que naquele mesmo dia, em que dormiu abraçado a Harry Potter, ambos conscientes do que faziam, eles foram resgatados pela Ordem da Fênix.

Lembrava de ter recebido uma varinha das mãos de Tonks, que o disse para acabar com quantos comensais ele fosse capaz, o que fez um brilho de aventura passar por seus olhos ao mesmo tempo que a adrenalina surgia em quantidades absurdas. Aquilo era tudo que ele precisava depois de quase dois meses de prisão.

Flashes da cena em que Potter acabou com Lord Voldemort ainda podiam ser vistas em sua mente e o mesmo pavor que ele havia sentido, ainda hoje lhe causava um frio na espinha, mas quando tudo acabou, quando o mundo se viu livre do mais poderoso bruxo das trevas, ele sentiu uma esperança de que as coisas podiam ser bem melhores do que tudo que ele achava que podia lhe acontecer de bom até a poucos dias atrás.

Mas nada poderia ter preparado Draco Malfoy para o que aconteceu alguns dias depois, quando Potter o procurou na mansão, em uma noite que ele lembrará como o começo de uma vida nova.

As palavras saíram desconexas, baixas e envergonhadas, mas foram tudo o que ele quis ouvir. "Hum... Malfoy... será que você... hannn... não poderia... bem, é que depois daquele dia eu... não estou conseguindo dormir direito e..."

Um sorriso foi sua resposta, antes de puxar o salvador do mundo para dentro e leva-lo para seu quarto, jogando todos os travesseiros pela janela, deixando apenas o seu, e puxando Potter para a cama. Aquela foi sua noite favorita, quando teve o moreno todo aninhado em seu corpo, com pernas e braços emaranhados.

E nunca havia dormido melhor.

-Está distante de novo, Draco. O que houve? – sorri ao escutar aquela voz em seu ouvido e ter seu corpo abraçado por aqueles braços.

-Estava apenas pensando. – sabia que o moreno logo perguntaria sobre o que, e decidiu adiantar a resposta – Será que sou tão fofo para você ter trocado seus travesseiros por mim?

O aperto que recebeu em suas bochechas, antes do beijo terno e apaixonado, foi a resposta de Harry Potter.

Fim

* * *

**N/A: **Mais uma short... Essa eu escrevi em uma aula chata, quando olhei para o lado e vi meu amigo dormindo confortavelmente, quase babando, em um mini travesseiro. A cena me deu muito sono, mas valeu a fanfic!!

Muito Obrigada à Renatinha, que leu, betou e depois comentou "Harry e Draco, eu nunca pensei nisso antes. Mas até que faz sentido." Não dou dois meses pra ela começar a postar fics aqui.

E quanto ao próximo capítulo de 'Segredos de um Malfoy apaixonado'... bem, não me perguntem sobre isso...

Espero comentários. Beijos a todos...


End file.
